gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Fine Fantasy/Glossary
Glossary for Fine Fantasy. __TOC__ =Gameplay= Battle Battler Battler is the compound name for and in battle. Combatant :See . Playable A is one controlled by the . Primary A }} is one that is mandatory to acquire to complete the game, usually through the game's . Secondary A }} is one that may be optionally acquired during the game, usually through one or more . To note is that a secondary playable character may also be lost from the at some point. Ally An ally is one of the player characters, or a temporary hospitable . Guest A guest is a temporarily playable character, but as such is oftentimes limited in terms of and . Guests are also usually only available during a short period of the game's events, and are plot-related. Enemy An enemy is a hostile combatant in combat. The objective of each battle is to all enemies. Acting Acting (or ) is the term applied for when a battler receives a , and as such gets to select (and optimally) execute and more. Turn A is achieved when a reaches 0 or below. If their conditions are normal, they will be able to . Ability is a compound term, that in the context of offense usually refers to the (and in effect ), and , but to a lesser degree -induced . In a context of a properties, however, it usually refers to and/or ( and ). Attack Attack, also referred to as or , is a ability that deals damage to a single using a basic formula, costing no . It may not be removed from the . It's effects can be altered using . :For further info, see Attack. =Weaponry = Weaponry, or , simply refers to any piece of with an -altering effect. Active are available to that may perform a wide variety of with . In order to be of use to the , they must be unlocked (by , rewarded from , , or received from ) and implemented at a given . The available for the given depends, but at maximum or lower, it may be placed on any . Passive are available to that may perform a wide variety of without . In order to be of use to the , they must be unlocked (by , rewarded from , , or received from ) and implemented. Depending if the passive is or , how it is implemented differs. =Local = are that may be attached to a . Its effects are active only when a is onto said . Up to 2 locals may be attached to a given simultaneously. per to 3?}} =Global = are that may be attached to a directly. Its effects are active during the entire . Up to 5 globals may be attached to a given simultaneously. per arbitrary. Change it?}} Enemy An enemy is a hostile combatant in combat. The objective of each battle is to all enemies. Stats Stats measure the combatants battle performance in various situations, and usually vary from to character, and from species to species. Current & Maximum Stats that have both a maximum as well as a current value. The current value is changed frequently during battles, but cannot go behind 0 or exceed the maximum value. The maximum value, however, is augmented like any other stat. Health Points (HP) ( ) measure the stamina, reduced by -dealing attacks and recovered by restorative . Should the current HP ever reach 0, the character is . Can be purchased by on the in the section. Ability Points (AP) ( ) measure how many AP-consuming the may perform. Many abilities consume AP, but unless the player is equipped with or certain the basic has no such cost. Can be purchased by on the in the section. Active Stats Assertive Assertive stats measure . =Assertive Physical = Assertive Physical measures the dealt by , as well as the majority of in conjunction with the stat. Can be purchased by on the in the section. =Assertive Magical = Assertive Magical measures the dealt by , as well as the majority of in conjunction with the stat. Can be purchased by on the in the section. Supportive Supportive stats measure . =Supportive Physical = Supportive Physical measures the effectiveness of and , as well as some in conjunction with the stat. Can be purchased by on the in the section. =Supportive Magical = Supportive Magical measures the effectiveness of restorative abilities, as well as some in conjunction with the stat. Can be purchased by on the in the section. Passive Stats Protective =Defense = Defense measures the from . Can be purchased by on the in the section. =Resistance = Resistance measures the from . Can be purchased by on the in the section. Hit =Accuracy = Accuracy measures the probability of with an , as well as some hit success rate. Can be purchased by on the in the section. =Evasion = Evasion measures the probability of (in or ability-induced), as well as in conjunction with , and certain abilities and . Can be purchased by on the in the section. Other =Speed = Speed measures . Can be purchased by on the in the section. =Luck = Luck measures . Can be purchased by on the in the section. Stats that affect the resistance to various , the special not included. Fire defense Mitigates the damage dealt by attacks. Water defense Mitigates the damage dealt by attacks. Thunder defense Mitigates the damage dealt by attacks. Wind defense Mitigates the damage dealt by attacks. Type defense Stats that affect the resistance to various , the special type not included. Physical defense Mitigates the damage dealt by attacks. Magical defense Mitigates the damage dealt by attacks. Status Stats that affect the affinity with various , not included. They are measured within a range of A-F. favor? ** A high grade meaning beneficial, whilst a low grade is detrimental to the player?}} The stats below apply to every status available. See the list of for more info. Influence measure the general effectiveness of a when applied to the . For example, an enemy with applied with a of 99 might receive a 75% decrease with an influence grade of C, but merely a 25% decrease with a grade of F. Resistance measure the reduction when the is hit with a . A high grade against means that a casting even with high of the user will be greatly diminished. meaning low stats will still produce a high ?}} Exhaust measure the decrease of any inflicted at the end of a the . Pay in mind that the duration is still not decreased the turn its applied. A grade of F might be enough to reduce a duration of 99 to 0 in a single turn. Duration :See . Influence :See . Resistance :See . Exhaust :See . Augments are positive . Offensive Offensive augments enhances the offensive battle performance. =Bravery = Bravery increases the inflicted . =Faith = Faith increases the inflicted . Protective Protective augments enhances the protective battle performance. =Protect = Protect increases the inflicted . =Shell = Shell increases the inflicted . Elemental Elemental augments enhances the elemental battle performance. =Enblaze = Enblaze increases the inflicted offensive and protective capabilities regarding elemental . =Enfrost = Enfrost increases the inflicted offensive and protective capabilities regarding elemental . =Enshock = Enshock increases the inflicted offensive and protective capabilities regarding elemental . =Engust = Engust increases the inflicted offensive and protective capabilities regarding elemental . Ailments are negative . Offensive Offensive augments diminishes the offensive battle performance. =Debrave = Debrave decreases the inflicted . =Defaith = Defaith decreases the inflicted . Protective Protective augments diminishes the protective battle performance. =Deprotect = Deprotect decreases the inflicted . =Deshell = Deshell decreases the inflicted . Elemental Elemental ailments diminishes the elemental battle performance. =Deblaze = Deblaze decreases the inflicted offensive and protective capabilities regarding elemental . =Defrost = Defrost decreases the inflicted offensive and protective capabilities regarding elemental . =Deshock = Deshock decreases the inflicted offensive and protective capabilities regarding elemental . =Degust = Degust decreases the inflicted offensive and protective capabilities regarding elemental . Time Time Points (TP) ( ) measure if the is ready to or not. TP is increased for all characters each by an amount equal to their current . After 1 or more combatants' TP reaches 100, is calculated and unless their TP is or the combatant is , each combatant in the list acts accordingly. After a turn has been spent, the character's TP is reduced by 100, allowing for if their initial TP exceeded 100. Time Point reduction A may have their Time Points reduced below the standard of 0 points by various effects, causing the next to appear later than usual. Multiple turns A may receive multiple turns if their Time Points reach 100 at least twice before any other battler has the chance to do so. TP costs Charge Time Charge Time measures the amount of TP needed before an comes into effect, during which the user may not . Exhaust Time Exhaust Time measures the amount of TP is subtracted from the user upon an activation. If the difference fail to reach 100, the is again put in . Cooldown Cooldown is a property that, rather than measure the user's status, calculates the amount of TP the user needs to gain before the is rendered usable again.